Weapons in Red Faction
Red Faction has a full fifteen weapons that you, as the player, can carry around. Most weapons have an alternate fire mode, meaning within the fifteen physical weapons, you'll actually have almost thirty possible weapon actions (excluding vehicles and turrets). ---- *Control Baton Many times have miners felt the bitter taste of Ultor's Control Baton smashed up against their head, and boy is it not fun. Fortunately, once you get your hands on it (which is very quickly), you'll find that the Control Baton makes as good a club as it does a tazer, so whether you're in the mood for caving in a few Ultor heads or just zapping the medic in the eye, this is the weapon for you. After loosing your weapons in the Admin area, you won't get it any more until the Space Station. *Riot Shield Protection comes at a price with the Riot Shield, you hold it and use to keep your face clean in a fight as you back your way out searching for ammo, or you use a weapon. It's either or folks, no blessed union between the two here. You can bonk some chump on the head to let him know that get out of my way means get the hell out of my way, but don't rely on it too much because it isn't intended to be a weapon and as such doesn't do much damage. *Pistol Standard issue to Ultor troops, the Pistol makes for an excellent fallback weapon, especially if you can pull the trigger like a madman. It can also fire underwater so you can adequately protect yourself from those pesky Martian whales and even features a silencer attachment for when you need to privately take care of some Ultor executives. It's awsome when you own a guy that has a presicion rifle with a pistol. It is based on an IMI Mark XIX Desert Eagle. *Submachine Gun Another excellent fallback weapon, the SMG can spread bullets like nobody's business, and if you need a little extra armor penetration just switch over to it's high velocity armor piercing rounds and watch as the reaper enter to carry away even your mightiest of foes. It is based on the MP5 Kurz Submachine Gun. *Shotgun Devastating at close ranges, the Shotgun can lay waste to pretty much the biggest of baddies sending even heavily armored mercs sailing through the air to their untimely deaths. It features both a two-shot simultaneous blast and a fast automatic fire option that's perfect for those crowded parties where you just want some breathing room. Learn more *Flame Thrower Laying waste to Ultor troops has never been so easy as the flame-thrower can literally burn through their ranks with uncanny ferocity via its standard spray of hot death or its incendiary bomb. Though it's not as effective against armored personnel, it's certainly an excellent compliment to any self-respecting man's arsenal. Learn more *Assault Rifle The mainstay of the action in RF will take place with this badboy, and rightly so. Three round bursts and a full-auto option round out this devastating and highly enjoyable weapon. Hearing the impacts of the bullets and watching your enemies scatter as the recoil shakes your screen is almost euphoric.Quite annoying as between shots you get shot in the head by a guy with an automatic shotgun. Learn more *Grenade This potato masher can clear out even the rowdiest of crowds once thrown. Watch as Ultor guards scramble for their lives as it goes careening through the air and exploding upon impact. If a direct impact explosion isn't your thing you can always hit the timer mode and lob that sucker through the window of a security checkpoint and count down from five watching as the hapless guards come spilling out the front door ready to be mowed down by your assault rifle. Learn more *Remote Charge Even though it makes as great a tool as it does a weapon, you'll find the Remote Charge to be thoroughly enjoyable to wield at both environments and opponents alike. Slap one on a baddy and watch him flail around in terror waiting trying to avoid the inevitable. Learn more *Rocket Launcher Suspect an assortment of goons behind a door waiting to ambush you? Just switch on over to Big Earl, as it's affectionately called, and use the always-on built-in IR scope that sees right through walls. As if that weren't enough, if the little bugger you're trying to nail has been eating his Wheaties and is too quick for your site you can always lock onto his ass with the homing fire and let him try and duck that.Awsomely fun to use.Unfortunately when in close combat... you're screwed. It's almost like terrorism, only better. Learn more *Heavy Machine Gun Six or eight mercs crowded in a room bringing you down? Nothing like spraying a hundred bullets all over the place in a matter of seconds to air things out a bit. If you need a little more precise aiming you can just switch to its secondary fire to tighten things up and pick em off one by one. Learn more *Precision Rifle The Precision Rifle can easily put down the toughest of foes with only a few shots from it's explosive rounds. With a complimentary zoom function, its potential becomes only limited by how fast you can pull the trigger and how quickly you can traverse the dead to grab their ammo. Lock and load. Fun to storm areas with this. They fall like marsian "snow". Learn more *Sniper Rifle Far more powerful and accurate than the Precision Rifle, and despite being marred by a slow reload time and dim scope, the Sniper Rifle rightfully takes its place as the preferred method for long distance takedowns in Red Faction. Terrible for moving targets. You will always miss. Learn more *Rail Driver They can run, but they can't hide from this thug. Sure, the Rocket Launcher is good for identifying threats behind walls and blasting a whole to reach them, but that may be a bit too messy for some people's tastes. The Rail Driver is the way to go for all the Leons out there wanting to take care of business through all manner of obstacles Eraser style via its zoom function. No standard foe can survive more than one direct shot from this baby. Learn more *Fusion Rocket Launcher Sometimes the best way to go is to just lay down an enormous blast radius that completely and utterly demolishes anything it hits or even comes close to hitting. Such is the ideology behind the Fusion Rocket Launcher. If you see it coming at you, chances are you're already dead, and if you shot it at someone, you mine as well take a nap, because he sure as hell isn't coming back to bother you again. Awsomely fun to use in the fortress multiplayer level. It will kill you out when you use it close range. Learn more.